


Unusual Bonding [ABDL CONTENT]

by Princess_Author



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Other, Wetting, all hope's peak girls are secretly ABs who knew, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Author/pseuds/Princess_Author
Summary: Kaede was just planning to spend the day with Maki, but ends up getting dragged into everyone else's infantile fun.
Kudos: 3





	Unusual Bonding [ABDL CONTENT]

For Kaede Akamatsu, there was nothing more important than making friends and getting to know everyone that she could. And at Hope’s Peak academy, that gave her more than enough chances to interact with all kinds of people, some stranger than others. Nonetheless, she cherished these experiences and enjoyed getting close to so many different students. However, she had no idea about the strange situations she would soon find herself involved in, learning more about a few of her classmates than she ever would have expected…

Walking through the halls of the academy, Kaede held some papers in hand and went towards Maki’s dorm room. Needing some help with her homework, she asked the other girl for help, and she reluctantly agreed. Despite what her talent may have implied, Maki was far from the most sociable person, so Kaede was glad that she actually got her to agree. However, she couldn't remember the exact time that Maki agreed to meet her at...but really, what was the worst that could happen when stopping by early?

Arriving at Maki’s door, Kaede gave a quick knock, but right after began to twist the doorknob. The black-haired girl had told her to just come in whenever she came by, so she didn't hesitate for a moment. Opening the door and walking in, Kaede smiled and greeted her classmate. “Hey, I'm here for…”

The pianist stood still as a statue as she stared ahead at the sight in front of her, attempting to figure out if she was actually seeing what she thought she was. There in front of her was Maki Harukawa, perhaps one of the scariest girls at the school...wearing a frilly baby dress and a thick diaper underneath, both a light red color. A pacifier in her mouth completed the look, as did the numerous toys that surrounded her on the floor.

The blonde girl blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and then once more looked at the sight in front of her. The figure of the infantile Maki still sat there, proving that it wasn't some strange trick of the eyes. “M...Maki?”

Kaede could hardly believe what she was seeing. Was this some kind of prank? No, there was no way Maki would go along with a prank like this… “U-Um, is this a bad time…? I can… come back later, if you need me to!” She stuttered out nervously.

Face entirely red, but maintaining her otherwise standard, intimidating expression, Maki stood up and half-walked, half-waddled over to the door, pulling Kaede inside and shutting it. She opened her mouth to speak, but remembering the pacifier in her mouth, removed it before continuing. “You aren't leaving until I can be sure you won't tell anyone.”

“T-Tell anyone? Tell anyone about what?” Kaede asked with a nervous smile, trying to play dumb in the hopes that doing so would appease Maki. “I-I didn’t see anything weird going on in here or anything!”

This was something that might have worked better had Maki not been wearing something so humiliating at that very moment. “You don't need to pretend.” She said, sighing as she backed away. “This is just...something I do in private. Or at least, should have been in private.” Maki explained, throwing a glare in the other girl’s direction.

Kaede shrunk back a bit as Maki glared at her, but she had to admit that she was at least a little curious about this whole ordeal. “Well, it’s not like it’s a bad thing or anything! If anything, I think you look really cute like this!” She said with a smile, though Maki likely wouldn’t appreciate the compliment, considering the circumstances. “But I’m just surprised you’re into something like this… You always talk about how much you don’t really like caring for kids, after all.”

“I don't.” Maki bluntly replied, but looked away from Kaede as she continued on. “I never said that I wouldn't enjoy acting like one. Though, it's not like I'd admit it if someone asked me...and I'm not cute!” Her response to the compliment was delayed, and a blush on her face showed that she might have liked it more than she let on.

Kaede jumped back again as Maki shouted at her, and nodded just to keep the girl appeased. “R-Right! Whatever you say, Maki!” She said, sweating a bit as she tried to handle this situation gently. “But, you know…” Kaede could hardly believe she was about to say this, but with how cute Maki looked in her baby outfit, how could she resist? “...I don’t see a mommy for you anywhere around here. How can you have fun being a baby without someone to take care of you?”

It didn't take long for Maki to understand just what it was that Kaede was implying, and when she did, she found herself actually thinking it over. “You're...just trying to make fun of me, aren't you?” Maki said, hardly believing that Kaede was actually wanting to go through with this. “You can't be serious, right?” Despite her tough demeanor, part of her was really hoping that Kaede was being genuine.

Kaede could tell that Maki was at least partially interested in her offer, so she gave a wide smile and nodded. “Of course I’m serious! After all, I can’t just leave an adorable baby like you all on her own, right?” She said, hoping Maki wouldn’t yell at her again for saying that.

Maki gave another glare, albeit a much softer one. This made it clear that she liked this, though still was not ready to admit it. “Well...fine then, I...suppose that wouldn't be too bad.” She said as she went back to her toys. “It would be nice…”

Kaede smiled even wider as Maki admittered she was interested in her proposal, and quickly kneeled down in front of the girl as she went back to playing with her toys. “So, do you wanna tell mommy what you’re playing with?” She asked with a soft tone, one that sounded like she was talking to an actual infant.

“W-Well, I'm playing with these dolls.” Maki said, holding two of them up. “They're, umm, playing together…” The girl squirmed around in awkwardness, still not fully comfortable with this all yet.

Kaede could tell that Maki was still feeling a bit awkward, and decided to try and help the girl feel more at ease by sitting down in front of her and grabbing one of the dolls she didn’t already have in her hands. “Well, here! I’ll play with you too!”

This surprised Maki a bit, but she did not complaint. She had always wanted someone that could play with her like this… “Okay, well…” She began to move her doll around, placing it close to Kaede’s and making it almost seem to dance around.

The dancing Maki was making the doll do was adorable, and Kaede squealed in delight as she saw it. Soon enough, she began to follow suit, making her own doll dance around and mirror the moves Maki’s doll was doing, humming a classical music piece to herself as she did so.

The humming definitely helped to get Maki immersed in the playtime, her nerves beginning to melt as she moved the doll around. What it was doing exactly wasn't clear, and in fact whether or not she actually had an idea herself was left vague. What was apparent, however, was that she was having an incredible amount of fun.

Happy to see that Maki was finally starting to actually enjoy her playtime, Kaede just giggled before continuing to hum the music, making her doll dance around the entire time. This continued for a few more minutes, before Kaede finally set the doll down. “You certainly looked like you were having fun~” She cooed at Maki.

Snapping out of her infantile bliss, Maki crossed her arms with an embarrassed pout. “Well, just a little...this is pretty fun, I've never had the chance to play with someone like this before. Not even when I was younger…”

Kaede just giggled again as she saw Maki’s embarrassed expression, and just gave the girl a small pat on the head. “Well, now you have me! And I’ll play with you as much as you want~” This was still a bit weird to her, but it was just one girl, so she could handle taking care of her like this!

“Really? That's…” Maki kept her cool, stoic expression, but even she couldn't help but smile just a little as she heard this. “I'll...be sure to take you up on that offer then. I wouldn't mind playing like this more often.”

Kaede smiled at this, happy that Maki seemed to be opening up like this. “I’m glad to hear it! I’ll be sure to play with you whenever you want me to!” She said with a determined nod. “After all, you’re so cute like this, I could never stop after just one day of fun~”

“Well then, umm...thank you...m…” Maki stuttered for a bit, before finally managing to spit out what she wanted to say. “Thank you...mommy.” Her face was as red as her clothing, but she smiled slightly regardless.

Kaede’s face beamed as Maki called her mommy, and she giggled once more before patting Maki on the head once more. “Of course! I’m happy to help care for you like this~” She said before grabbing the pacifier that Maki had been sucking on before she got here and gently placing it back into the girl’s mouth. “Now just have fun, okay~? Mommy will play with you as much as you want~”

Nodding, Maki went back to playing, happily doing so for a while. She sucked on her pacifier the entire time, creating a truly adorable sight out of it all. To see someone like her playing like this was strange, but beyond cute.

Honestly, Kaede was wishing she had brought her phone with her at this point, because she’d gladly begin taking pictures of this adorable sight. But for now, she decided to just commit as much of it as she could to memory. “You really are adorable like this, Maki~” She cooed.

“T-Thank you.” Maki replied, once again caught up on her infantile playing and ignoring anything that wasn't her toys. This, apparently, included a need to use the restroom, a soft hissing ringing out as her diaper warmed.

It was then that Kaede realized one of the… less cute parts of taking care of a baby. But she had committed to the mommy role, so she was going to see it through! “Maki? Do you have something you want to tell mommy?” She asked, wanting to see if the girl had realized what she had done.

It took Maki a second, but as she moved around a little, she felt the warm squish. Looking down to confirm what she had done, she looked towards Kaede and nodded. “Would you mind...changing me, mommy?”

She wasn’t exactly too keen on the idea, but she couldn’t just leave Maki in a wet diaper. That’d be too cruel! “Of course I’ll change you, sweetheart!” She said, laying Maki down on the floor. She saw a package of spare diapers sitting nearby, along with the necessary changing supplies, so she grabbed everything she needed before untaping Maki’s soaked diaper and beginning to wipe her up.

Maki shivered at the cold feeling and squirmed while on the floor. She was pretty used to changing her own diapers, and could easily brace for the wipes when she was cleaning herself. However, when it was someone else doing it? No amount of stoicism could keep her still.

Kaede had to admit that Maki squirming around like this was pretty adorable, but it also made wiping her up much harder. “Hold still, Maki!” She gently scolded as she continued to wipe the girl clean. Once she was done with that, she began to apply baby powder to the girl’s skin, finishing the change by taping a fresh diaper onto her. “There you go! All clean and happy now~” She cooed.

Sitting up and patting her diaper, it was only now catching up to Maki that she had just gotten her diaper changed by someone else, and her face glowed red after. However, she looked to Kaede and maintained a neutral expression despite this. “T-Thank you again...you...make a great mommy.”

“I’m glad to hear it! You certainly make a great baby~” Kaede responded, patting the girl on the head once more. “But you know, I’m afraid I have other things to do today… So we might have to cut this short, sadly.” She said with a small frown. She’d love to keep playing with Maki, but she had other things on her to-do list.

Maki couldn't help but frown as well, but she knew that Kaede couldn't act as her mommy all the time. “That's alright, it's been fun...make sure to stop by again sometime soon.” She said.

“Of course!” Kaede said, giving a smile and even going as far as to give Maki a small hug. “I’ll happily be your mommy whenever you want, as long as I’m not too busy~” She said as she let go of Maki. “But for now, I’ll see you later~”

Right as Kaede was about to step out of the room, however, Maki tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she would see an odd package in her hands… “H-Here. I don't know why, but since you're my mommy...I want you to take this.” The girl quickly handed over a package of her favorite diapers, light pink in color with teddy bears and bottles covering it.

Kaede was very much caught off guard by the sudden package being handed to her, and she had to admit that she was a little bit embarrassed to be handed a package of diapers like this, even though they weren’t for her. “Oh, thank you! I’ll be sure to keep these on hand for the next time I take care of you.” She said, placing the package into her backpack and smiling at Maki once more. “Well, I’ll see you next time~”

Maki waved goodbye, watching as Kaede walked away to go and do whatever she had. All the while, Kaede was happy that she had gotten to see a new side of Maki she never thought she would...even if she had forgotten exactly why she had gone there in the first place…

As Kaede was walking around to her next destination, she would soon run into the Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki. Mikan was walking across the hallway and was pretty far away, but close enough that Kaede was still easily able to tell it was her.

Mikan noticed that Kaede was walking nearby, and gave a shy wave to the girl… But in the process, distracted herself enough that she soon tripped over something, falling to the ground in a rather unfortunate pose.

Eyes widening as she saw this, Kaede immediately rushed over to begin helping. “Hey, are you alr-” Suddenly, the pianist stopped in place. The pose Mikan was in was quite the revealing one...but whereas for most girls it would likely reveal their panties, here it revealed something else. Something much bulkier, and thicker…

A diaper. Mikan was wearing a diaper. Kaede really wasn't sure what surprised her more. The fact that Mikan was wearing one, or that she was the second girl that day that she saw in one. Nonetheless, she shook the thought out of her head for the time being to actually help the nurse up. “Umm, are you okay? That was quite the fall…”

Mikan shakily took the other girl’s hand, and nodded as she stood up. “Y-Yes, I’m fine… B-But… Did you happen to see… Um… Y-You know…” Mikan stuttered out, unable to bring herself to actually mention what she was wearing.

“Your...diaper? Y-Yeah, I did.” Kaede admitted, not seeing a reason to dance around the subject in this instance. How could she have not seen it? “Are you, umm, incontinent, or…?”

“U-Um, no, not really…” Mikan muttered with a quiet, hesitant voice. “I-I, um… I just l-like wearing them… because t-they feel comfortable, a-and having one on makes me feel less, um… a-anxious…” She admitted, unable to lie to Kaede.

Well, that was two girls at this school that wore diapers for comfort reasons. That was more than she would have ever expected, and surely there couldn't be more. “Really? That's, well...Not that uncommon, apparently…” She muttered to herself.

Mikan noticed what the girl had muttered, but didn’t comment on it. “U-Um, well, I-I’m sorry you had to see that! I-I was just on my way to my dorm room, so I’ll go back there and leave you alone now!” Mikan said, beginning to awkwardly waddle away.

However, while Kaede considered walking away then and there...her desire to help her classmates got the better of her, catching back up with Mikan and smiling towards her. “H-Hey, why don't I go with you? See if there's anything that I might be able to help you with, you know?”

“H-Help me…?” Mikan repeated, her brain unable to process the idea that someone might be interested in spending time with her. “N-No, you don’t have to do that! I-I’m fine, I promise! I wouldn’t want you t-to waste your time on someone like me!”

“I wouldn't be wasting my time! I'd be spending it with a friend!” Kaede said. She had been meaning to talk with Mikan more recently, though she didn't quite expect it to be in this manner and as a result of seeing her in a diaper…

“W-Well, if you really want to…” Mikan said, still having a hard time processing the fact that Kaede wanted to spend time with her. Once again, she began her awkward waddle towards her dorm room, with Kaede in tow this time.

Walking alongside the nurse, Kaede couldn't help but notice her waddle. The girl had always been quite clumsy, but...could it have been because of the diapers? That...answered quite a lot of things, really, though she moved past that theory for the time being as she approached Mikan’s room.

“Well, h-here we are…” Mikan said nervously as she reached a shaky hand to open the door to her dorm room. And when the door opened, Kaede was both shocked by what she saw, and also not surprised at all. Mikan’s room was practically a complete nursery, complete with a crib in the corner, a changing table stocked with all kinds of diapers, and a large pink and white chest stuffed to the brim with toys. Even the walls were painted a pastel shade of pink with infantile designs strewn about.

“O-Oh, wow. How...nice?” Kaede was not sure what the best words to describe this room was, other than fitting for someone that wore diapers for comfort. Though, this room made it quite clear that it didn't stop at merely wearing diapers. Apparently, Mikan went the extra mile, and then some. “But, it's...cute! I like your room!”

“T-Thank you… I put a l-lot of effort into making it look cute…” Mikan said with a slight blush. “Y-You’re not weirded out by this or anything, right? I-If you are, you can just say so! I know it’s really weird!” Mikan said, getting right back into her self deprecation.

Shaking her head, Kaede went to try and ease the nurse’s fears. “N-No, it's okay, really. Trust me, it's not weird at all!” She said, walking in further and looking all around. “Well, since we're here...why don't you go ahead and...get comfortable?” Kaede was not exactly sure how to say what she meant, so she hoped the other girl got the point.

Mikan gave a shaky nod as she was instructed to get comfortable, deciding to start off by walking towards the wardrobe she had set up in her room, opening it up and looking through all the infantile outfits she had. “W-Which one do you think I should wear, Kaede?” She asked, turning to the pianist. She wasn’t sure why she was asking Kaede such a question, but she figured the girl would have a good answer for her.

Looking into the closet, Kaede saw that she seemed to have just as many infantile outfits as she did clothes meant for actual teenagers. Then again, considering the state of this room, she shouldn't have been too surprised. Glancing around in it, eventually she pulled out a frilly pink dress and held it up for Mikan to see. “I think that this would look cute on you!”

The dress Kaede had pulled out was one of Mikan’s favorites, so she gave a small smile as she saw the pianist pull it out. But she didn’t reach for the dress at all. Instead, she continued to stand there timidly, trying to work up the courage to ask the question on her mind. “U-Um, Kaede… Would you mind… h-helping me put the dress on?” She asked nervously.

This offer hardly surprised Kaede at all, and so she just gave a reassuring smile as she first slipped Mikan’s current outfit off. Placing the discarded clothes off to the side, she then went and pulled the dress on over the diapered girl’s head. “There you go! Just as cute as I thought that you would be!”

Mikan let a smile form on her face once more as she heard Kaede’s compliments about how cute she was, and giggled as she began to crawl off towards her toybox, digging through it before pulling out a large set of blocks, beginning to spell very simple words with the letters that adorned the faces.

This was an absolutely precious sight, and Kaede quickly went over to go and watch as she played with them. “You really get into all of this, huh?” She asked while seeing the words she spelled out.

Mikan was already pulled from her infantile headspace as Kaede spoke to her, and she blushed a little bit as she nodded. “W-Well, being a baby means you don’t have to worry about anything except having fun with your toys, right? So it’s n-nice and relaxing…”

“I can tell. This is the most relaxed I think I've ever seen you.” Kaede said. Normally Mikan was an absolute nervous wreck, so it was a nice change of pace to see her enjoying herself so much. “I wouldn't mind seeing this side of Mikan a little bit more~”

Mikan’s already reddened face turned even more red as she heard Kaede’s statement. “R-Really? Well, I-I, um… I don’t have anyone… t-to take care of me while I’m acting l-like a baby, s-so… If you wanted to… Um…” She stuttered, unable to finish her sentence.

Already Kaede could tell that she might regret this, agreeing to take care of two different girls...but it was just two, it couldn't be that bad. “Of course I’ll act as your caretaker!” She said, unable to pass up the opportunity to see Mikan like this more often.

Mikan’s smile grew wide as she heard this, and she responded by immediately hugging Kaede. “T-Thank you! I’m so happy to finally have someone who will help take care of me while I’m in the middle of playing…!” She cheered.

Kaede hugged back, enjoying seeing Mikan so happy. Especially compared to Maki, who still seemed just a bit standoffish by comparison. “And I'll be happy to care for you! Now...what would you like to do while I'm here?”

“U-Um, well, I was actually planning to eat something when I got back to my dorm…” Mikan admitted, looking at a small fridge she had set up in her nursery, along with a highchair that was close by. “So, if you wouldn’t mind… T-That could be nice…”

“Oh, I can feed you, sure!” Kaede said, beginning to lead Mikan over towards the highchair and then getting her up and into it. Locking the tray down onto her, she then went over towards the fridge, reaching in to grab a jar of baby food alongside a plastic spoon.

Mikan just idly kicked her legs as she waited for Kaede to finish grabbing the baby food, along with a bottle filled with cold milk that she had stored in the fridge as well. Once Kaede had finished the preparations, Mikan smiled and opened her mouth for the first bite of baby food.

Picking up a spoonful of the mush, Kaede began to move it around in front of Mikan’s face, playing with her a little before finally placing it into her mouth. “So, how do you like it?” She asked.

Mikan smiled as the first bite of mush was placed onto her tongue, swallowing it happily before speaking. “It’s really good~ You picked one of my favorite flavors…!” She said as she opened her mouth up for more without any hesitation.

Happy to hear that Mikan was enjoying it already, Kaede picked up another spoonful of it and once again moved it towards the nurse’s mouth. “Well then, I'd say we should get you fed some more~ Open up wide~”

Giggling a bit to herself, Mikan swallowed the second bite of food she had been given, continuing this pattern over and over again until eventually there was no mush left in the jar. Though some of it was still left on Mikan’s face…

“Seems like someone is a bit of a messy eater.” Kaede giggled, looking around and seeing a rag. Grabbing it, she began to wipe up the nurse’s face, doing the best she could while the girl squirmed around.

Mikan only squirmed around to have a bit of fun with Kaede, and also because she could hardly contain her excitement at finally having a caretaker. “Th-Thank you for cleaning me up!” She said, before looking at the bottle that was sitting on the tray of the highchair. “Can I have my bottle now, mommy?” She asked, barely even registering what she had called Kaede.

Honestly, Kaede didn't even seem to notice it either, though probably because Maki had already called her it before. “Of course you can, here you go!” She said, holding the nipple of the bottle up to Mikan’s lips and letting her drink from it in peace and relaxation.

The second the bottle was placed into her mouth, Mikan smiled and began to drink from it gently. And she became so focused on enjoying her bottle, she didn’t even notice the front of her diaper beginning to grow warm and wet… Didn’t Mikan say earlier that she wasn’t incontinent…?

Kaede naturally noticed this, but she refrained from saying anything for the time being. After all, no reason to interrupt her enjoying her bottle. “There you go, drink it alllll up~” She cooed at her.

Mikan continued to drink from the bottle until there was nothing left, and even then she kept sucking on the empty bottle purely due to the pleasure she received from doing so. She didn’t show any signs of stopping on her own, either…

While the pianist let Mikan continue this for a while, she eventually pulled the bottle away from her mouth and set it to the side. “All done.” She said, smiling as she lifted the tray up. “Now, why don't we go and get you changed, sweetie?”

Mikan was confused as Kaede mentioned going to get her changed, but as she moved off the highchair, she felt her diaper squish against her, and she blushed. “O-Oh, I didn’t even realize…” She said with an embarrassed tone as she began to waddle off towards the changing table.

“Seems like someone needs her diapers after all, huh? Well don't worry, I'm here to change you.” While Kaede could not say that she liked changing diapers, after changing one of Maki’s it was easier to bring herself to change another. Laying the nurse down onto the changing table, she pulled back the tapes and got to wiping.

Mikan shivered as the wipes touched her skin, and shivered much more than Maki did, causing her to squirm around far more than the other girl. She just had naturally sensitive skin, so she couldn’t help it…!

“H-Hey, come on. Try and hold still.” Kaede did her best to stop the squirming, but it was clear that Mikan wouldn't stay still for even a second. Not that she could blame her, she couldn't imagine the cold wipes against her own skin. Nonetheless, eventually she managed to completely wipe her clean, and right after, she went to powder and tape a new diaper onto her. “And done! Nice and clean!”

Happy to be in a fresh diaper, Mikan smiled as she got off of the changing table, hugging Kaede once more once she was off the table. “Th-Thank you for changing me, mommy…” She said as she let go of Kaede.

“You're welcome, sweetie.” Kaede said, disposing of the soaked diaper and then going back over towards Mikan. “Was there anything else you wanted to do while I'm here?”

“U-Um… Not unless you wanted to come play with my toys with me…” Mikan responded as she began to crawl over towards her toys once more, grabbing a few plushes out of her toy box and holding one out towards Kaede.

Deciding that she had some time to play before she left and had to continue with what she had to do, Kaede nodded and walked over towards the toys, sitting down and grabbing a plush from Mikan. “Of course, I'd love to~”

Smiling once more as Kaede agreed to play with her, Mikan wasted no time in beginning to make her plush dance around a bit, humming a quiet song to herself the whole time. She was already beginning to get rather absorbed in the play time…

While Kaede could not say that she enjoyed it to the same extent, she found herself grinning wide the entire time that Mikan played with her toys. Almost as cute as Maki...she might just need to set up a playdate for those two some time…

Mikan continued to play with her toys for about 15 minutes, smiling to herself the whole time. However, she soon realized how much time she had been wasting, and pulled herself out of her infantile headspace, blushing the whole time. “W-Wait, you were doing something else b-before I dragged you to my dorm, right? I-I didn’t mean to interrupt you! Y-You can leave now if you need to!”

“Oh, umm, I do need to leave...but don't apologize! I had fun too!” Kaede said as she stood up and prepared to leave. “I'll be over again soon, and just come to me if you need anything, alright?”

"I-I will, I promise!" Mikan said, before waddling off and grabbing something to hand to Kaede. Another package of diapers, these ones also light pink in color, with cartoonish pictures of bandages and syringes on them. "U-Um…! Before you leave… If you're going to take care of me from now on, p-please take these! They're my favorites!"

Was it...normal for something like this to happen? Taking the package with a smile, Kaede nodded while grabbing it and starting to place it into her backpack. “Well, umm...thanks! I'll be sure to keep that in mind!” She said, before going to leave. “Alright, I'll see you around!”

Waving Kaede off, Mikan quickly went back to playing with her toys, her mind filling with thoughts of what she could do with Kaede once she came back to take care of her once more. It would certainly be a lot of fun…

Walking back out into the halls, Kaede let out a sigh. She had been disrupted twice today, and both for strangely similar reasons...were people like that drawn to her or something? Well, whatever it was, she pushed on to continue with her schedule. There was still homework to do, and she had to practice on the piano…

Wanting to avoid any distractions, Kaede rushed through the halls, not stopping to speak with anyone. As she passed by everyone, she gave little more than a wave and a smile, even as she passed by a particular purple-haired girl. “Hey, Kyoko!” She said, greeting her before moving right along.

"Kaede." Kyoko said simply, seeming to just pass right by Kaede… Before suddenly stopping and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Kaede, would you mind… If I checked what you have in your backpack right now?" She asked, fairly certain she heard a peculiar noise coming from the object.

“Huh? Sure, I guess you could…” Kaede was suddenly reminded of the two packages she had been handed, thinking on it for a second before shaking her head. “N-No, it's alright. There's nothing in there you would want to see, just...books and the like…”

"I'm fairly certain books don't make plastic crinkling sounds." Kyoko responded as she began to unzip the girl's backpack, not even waiting for her consent. And of course, the first thing she saw were the two packages of diapers. "As I thought… I'd recognize that sound anywhere." She said, before backing away a bit. "I think you should come with me to my dorm, Kaede."

The first thing that stuck out to Kaede was the fact that Kyoko apparently recognized those sounds instantly, though she didn't immediately connect the dots. Right now, she was far more worried about how Kyoko was interpreting this… “F-Fine, but just so I can explain everything to you.” She said, zipping her backpack back up.

Without another word, Kyoko began to walk in the direction of her dorm, bringing Kaede along with her. Throughout the entire trip, she was completely silent, only speaking once they arrived. "Come inside, and we can talk." She said as she opened the door and walked in.

Nodding, Kaede stepped inside and looked around the inside of the detective’s room. Nothing...immediately strange about it, at least at first glance. “Listen, I think there might have been a misunderstanding…”

"A misunderstanding? I don't see any misunderstanding." Kyoko responded, crossing her arms and turning towards Kaede once more. "I can tell. There's no other reason you'd be carrying around packages like these." She said, before nodding and getting to her point. "You enjoy wearing diapers, just like I do."

“No, that's...huh?” Kaede paused for a moment, ending to think through what Kyoko had just said. Just like...she does? “Wait, you're telling me that you also… W-Wait, let's start over, I'm not into that kind of thing! I only have these diapers in by backpack because…” Because two girls had shared their secrets with her and given them as gifts...who was going to believe that?

Kyoko raised her eyebrow as Kaede stopped her explanation mid-sentence. “Because…? Surely you aren’t going to tell me those belong to other girls, who just happened to give them to you as gifts, right?” True to her Ultimate title, Kyoko had known the truth this whole time, but she wanted to see how far Kaede would go to protect this secret. Plus, maybe she could get a new playmate out of it…

As much as Kaede would have liked to explain the truth, she had doubts Kyoko would really believe it...and even if she did, she'd be ratting out two of her friends in the process! She couldn't do that… “Err...n-nope! Y-Yeah, they're all mine.” She said with a nervous smile. “I didn't think anyone would notice though!”

Giving a small smile, Kyoko just nodded. “As I thought. If you were carrying around just one package, perhaps I would’ve believed it was just an ill-advised gift from someone else. But carrying around two packages is much more suspicious.”

After she finished speaking, Kyoko took Kaede’s hand… And began to lead her over to an empty spot on her dorm room floor, gesturing for her to lay down. “Well, if they’re yours, then surely you’d like to put one on, right? I noticed you weren’t already wearing one, after all.”

“H...Huh?” Kaede looked towards the open space, then back towards Kyoko. “A-Actually, I kind of need to be somewhere, I don't think that I have the time to do something like this…”

Kyoko just shook her head, and began to make Kaede lay down by pulling her to the ground. “Surely you have time for a bit of fun in your busy schedule. I’ve been trying to find someone to have a playdate with me for a while anyway.”

“Hehe, b-but…” Kaede would have continued to argue, but she could see that this was getting her nowhere. Resigning herself to her fate, the pianist laid down on the floor, allowing Kyoko to get to it. “J-Just make it as quick as you can…”

Kyoko nodded, and began to strip off Kaede’s skirt and underwear, reaching into her backpack and pulling a diaper out of Maki’s package. Quickly unfolding it, she applied a little bit of baby powder she had lying around to Kaede’s skin before taping it onto the pianist snugly. “There you go. See, isn’t it comfortable?” She asked as she patted the front of the padding.

As Kaede shifted around in the diaper, she had to admit that it was rather comfortable. She could see why it appealed to all these girls, though it was a bit awkward and bulky. Certainly not something she could see herself getting used to anytime soon...and she hoped that she wouldn't need to. “Yeah, it's...as comfortable as always!” She said to keep up the lie. “Now, lay down and I'll change you…”

With a small smile, Kyoko went over to her closet and grabbed a diaper out of her own package, a light purple one with pictures of magnifying glasses and question marks on it. She then handed the folded padding to Kaede, before laying down right in front of her.

“How cute, it's very fitting for you.” Kaede couldn't help but giggle as she looked at the designs on the diaper, beginning to remove Kyoko’s skirt and underwear, placing them off to the side as she went to slide the garment underneath the detective. After powdering her, she taped it up, smiling as she backed away.

Kyoko looked down at her new padding for a moment, giving a satisfied nod as she stood up once more. “Thank you, Kaede. Now then, before we begin the playdate…” She said, leaning down and grabbing Kaede’s discarded panties. “You won’t be needing these anymore.” She then walked over to one of her dressers, placed the panties inside, and then even went as far as to apply a lock onto the dresser. “There. Now we can begin.”

It was then that Kaede knew she was doomed to wearing a diaper for at least the rest of the day. “A-Alright, let's play then!” While she couldn't say she was too interested in playing like an infant, she was at least open to the idea...after all, at least three girls she knew were.

Kyoko wasted no time as she reached into a different drawer, pulling out all sorts of toys; rattles, blocks, plushes, toy keys, and even a couple pacifiers. Dumping all of them out onto the floor except the pacifiers, Kyoko placed one into Kaede’s mouth before doing the same with her own mouth. Sucking on her new pacifier, Kyoko immediately began to rummage through the pile of toys to see what she wanted to play with.

Face bright red as she sucked on one of the pacifiers, Kaede looked at all the toys and reached to go and grab one. First lifting up a rattle, she began to shake it around in front of her, attempting to see the appeal of it. To the trained ears of a pianist, she couldn't say that the random, loud noises coming from it were all that great…

Kyoko decided to follow suit, grabbing a rattle of her own and beginning to shake it with much more enthusiasm than Kaede. A smile even began to form on her face as she did so, a smile wide enough to be seen even beneath her pacifier.

Though Kaede may not have been entranced by the rattle, she could see that Kyoko clearly was. She may have been more shocked by this had she not already gone through this with two girls, one of which was Maki. Deciding to keep up appearances, she forced a giggle as she played, wanting to seem like she was having fun.

Kyoko could tell that the giggle was forced, but she could tell that Kaede was at least a little bit interested in the toys, if only out of morbid curiosity. So to keep her entertained, Kyoko dug through the toys, pulling out a small toy piano and handing it to Kaede. “Hewe, pway wif dis.” She said, her words lisped due to the pacifier in her mouth.

A piano...now this was a bit more interesting. Granted, it was rather different to the grand pianos she was used to playing with, but she could squeeze some fun out of this. Sitting it down in front of her, she nodded and began to play an eloquent tune on the device...or at least, she would have if the keys made the proper sounds they should have…

Even though the piano was just a toy and made very tinny sounds, Kyoko still clapped as Kaede played it, if only for the sake of making her feel more comfortable in doing so. And besides, she was sure the Ultimate Pianist could get a good song out of any kind of piano.

While this would certainly be difficult to work with, Kaede pushed through as she heard Kyoko’s clapping. She couldn't let down someone listening to her play, could she? So she did her best to play a simple, beginner tune on the toy piano, only barely resembling its original form on this, but nonetheless making something half-way decent despite its restrictions.

As Kaede finished up the song she was playing, Kyoko clapped harder, as if she had just heard the most beautiful piece of music she had ever witnessed. “I can cewtainwy see why you’we da Uwtimate Pianist.” She said.

“Aww, tank wou!” Kaede lisped, enjoying the praise that she got, and hardly embarrassed to be lisping through her pacifier in such a way. “I wanted to make da pewfect mewody fow wou!”

“Well, it was vewy nice to wisten to, so I’d say you did gweat.” Kyoko said with another smile as she began to dig through the pile of toys once more, grabbing a plush rabbit and holding it out to Kaede. “Twy pwaying wif dis next.”

Nodding, Kaede held the toy rabbit in her hands, looking it over before finally grabbing it by the arms and starting to make it dance. She had seen Maki and Mikan do much of the same, so she figured this was the best way to play with it.

Kyoko kept her smile on her face as she watched Kaede take the plush and begin to make it dance around, grabbing a light purple plush cat of her own and beginning to do the same as Kaede, making the two of them dance in sync.

While still not completely sold on this whole acting like a baby thing, Kaede had to admit that there was quite a bit more fun to be had when playing with someone else, something she was certain Kyoko was thinking as well. “Thish is pwetty fun!”

Kyoko nodded in response to Kaede’s statement. “Now you see why I wanted a pwaymate.” She said as she continued to make her plush dance around, the smile on her face not fading the whole time. “I’m gwad I found someone ewse who wikes this kinda shtuff.”

“Y-Yeah…” Kaede still couldn't find it in herself to tell Kyoko that she was wrong about this, since doing so would almost certainly disappoint her...though, in the future she could try and arrange for the three babies she knew of to play together…

Deciding to see how far Kaede was willing to go with this, Kyoko had an idea. “You know, we shouwd pway together wike dis mowe often… I mean, if you aweady wike weawing diapers, it shouwdn’t be a pwobwem, wight?”

Not sure exactly how to go about this, Kaede thought about it for a second, before forcing a smile onto her face. “W-Wight, no pwobwem! I'd wove to!” She was certain that she was going to regret saying that…

Kyoko chuckled as Kaede agreed to more playdates. “I’m gwad to heaw it.” She said, before taking the pacifier out of her mouth so she could speak properly. “I look forward to having a lot more playdates with you, Kaede.”

“So do I, but...I kind of need to leave now, so I think I'll be going soon.” Kaede said, once she took the pacifier out of her own mouth and set it down. “Can I have my skirt back now…?” She didn't even dare ask for her panties…

“Of course.” Kyoko said, handing Kaede her skirt back and allowing the girl to put it back on. As Kaede was getting her clothes back on, Kyoko picked up the pacifier Kaede had been sucking on, along with going to her closet and grabbing a spare package of the diapers she was wearing. “Since we’ll be having more playdates from here on out, I think you should take these.” She said, handing the package and the pacifier to Kaede.

“Really? Well...thanks. I'll make sure to bring them over when we have another play date!” Kaede said, stuffing it all into her backpack. A third package of diapers now sat in there, alongside a pacifier...really, this was getting out of hand. “Well, I'll see you later then!” She said, before waddling out of the room.

Kyoko just chuckled as she watched Kaede awkwardly waddle out of the room. Clearly, she wasn’t as used to wearing diapers as she said she was. But that was fine, because Kyoko had gotten another playmate out of it anyway, which was all that mattered to her~

Walking through the hallways with a bag full of diapers and another one wrapped snugly around her waist was not exactly the kind of afternoon Kaede was expecting to have. Hopefully those three were the only ones who Kaede would run into in such an embarrassing situation today…

By this point Kaede had gotten thoroughly sidetracked, and she almost forgot exactly where it was she was supposed to be going. Once she did remember, she went back on her way, passing by the laundry room as she did so...and in the process, catching sight of something quite peculiar.

Inside was Kirumi, not something especially strange considering that she did laundry for many of the students at the academy. What was strange, however, was the fact that she seemed to be in the middle of folding what looked to be a onesie…

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Kaede muttered to herself as she saw Kirumi folding a onesie. It didn’t take the Ultimate Detective to guess who owned the onesie either… Hoping to just sneak away before Kirumi saw her, Kaede turned around and tried to stealthily walk away… A feat that was easier said than done considering her new padding crinkled with every step.

However, unfortunately for Kaede, the maid almost immediately heard the crinkling and turned towards the pianist. Gasping, she went to hide the onesie behind her back. She hadn't expected anyone to be spying on her… “O-Oh, Kaede…”

Damn it… Giving an awkward smile, Kaede turned to Kirumi, and tried to play it cool. “O-Oh, Kirumi! I didn’t even notice you were here!” She said, subconsciously tugging on her skirt to try and hide her diaper. A fact that was easier said than done, as the thickness of the padding combined with the short length of her skirt meant that the tiniest little bit of the plastic could be seen sticking out underneath. “W-What are you doing in here?”

“...Doing laundry.” Kirumi said, looking around the room to try and see if there was any other reason she could be in here. “You didn't happen to see, umm...oh?” The Ultimate Maid was rather observant, and as she saw the plastic sticking out from underneath Kaede’s skirt, she looked up at her. “You...You wear diapers too?” This was starting to get old…

“W-Who, me? Wear diapers? N-No! You must be imagining things, Kirumi!” Kaede responded, partially because she was embarrassed, but also partially because she didn’t want to get roped into more playing. However, as she pulled her skirt down some more, she began to fidget awkwardly, which only made her padding crinkle even more.

Walking over to Kaede, Kirumi lifted her skirt, seeing the thick diaper that she had on underneath it. “I see...well, you can take comfort in knowing that you're not alone.” Kirumi said, giving a reassuring smile. Not that Kaede needed her to tell her that by now. “In fact...why don't you come over to my room? I just finished getting all of my different outfits cleaned.”

Kaede wanted to argue, but she knew from the last three encounters like this she had that there was really no point in arguing anymore, so she just sighed and nodded. “Sure, Kirumi. That sounds like it could be fun.” She said, trying to see the bright side in all of this.

Giving a warm smile, Kirumi grabbed her basket of laundry (which very visibly contained a number of different infantile outfits) and began to head off towards her room. “Come on, it's right this way.”

Kaede just followed Kirumi to her room without another word, embarrassed that she was being dragged into more babyish activities. But at least while she was in someone else’s dorm, she had a bit of privacy, so that was a silver lining…

Bringing Kaede inside, Kirumi’s room was another that was mostly normal. Except for a few toys spread out across the floor, at least. “Let's get you dressed up first...go ahead and undress for me.” She said while looking through all the outfits she had.

“W-Wait, what?” Kaede responded, nervously sweating as she heard what Kirumi said. “I-I don’t need to be dressed up, Kirumi… I’m fine with what I’m wearing now!” She said with a very nervous laugh.

“Oh, that kind of outfit just won't do. You would definitely look cuter in...this!” Kirumi held up a pink onesie, smiling as she did so and placing it up against Kaede. “Looks like it'll fit you perfectly.”

If Kaede hadn’t known that there’s no way Kirumi could’ve planned for this situation, she would’ve suspected that this onesie was specifically meant for her. But even still, she was hesitant to play along. “I-I still don’t really see anything wrong with what I’m wearing now… D-Don’t I look cute enough as it is?” A terrible defense, but the only one she could come up with.

“Well of course you do, but you could look even cuter...besides, I don't want to be the only one wearing clothes like that.” Kirumi said, smiling more as she went ahead to begin undressing Kaede. Seems like she didn't have a choice in the matter here…

Kaede blushed as Kirumi started to undress her on her own, and she covered up her body once she was left in nothing but her bra and diaper. “C-Come on, Kirumi! I-I’m fine not wearing that outfit!”

However, Kirumi pushed on regardless. She was much too fast for the pianist, quickly pulling the onesie onto her once she had the chance, buttoning it up at the bottom once she got it on. “There! Don't you think you look cute in it?” She asked.

Kaede looked down at her new outfit as soon as it was buttoned onto her, and immediately began to blush as she did so. “W-Well, I guess I do look kinda cute…” She admitted, looking over her entire body. “B-But I can’t say I particularly like wearing it…”

“Well, I'm sure you'll get used to it. After all, you've clearly already taken a liking to wearing diapers.” Kirumi said, reaching into her closet and pulling out a onesie of her own, light gray in color. As she removed her dress to get it on, she revealed a diaper with what almost looked to be a spiderweb-like design across it.

“Are you all just getting these diapers custom-made or something…?” Kaede mumbled to herself upon seeing the padding wrapped around Kirumi’s waist. All the girls she had run into had such… fitting diapers, she found it hard to believe that they just happened to find these designs sitting in the store…

“All?” Kirumi asked, though she didn't stay on the topic for long. The maid quickly got the onesie onto her and went over to a box, from which she began to take out all kinds of toys. “Would you like to play? I also have a few bottles prepared, if you'd like any.”

Kaede wasn’t exactly interested in playing around, considering she had done that so much already, so she decided to take the other option to stall, even if it was humiliating. “Uh… I guess I’ll take one of your bottles…”

Nodding, Kirumi reached to grab one, handing it over to Kaede soon after. “I'm sure that you'll enjoy it.” She said, grabbing one for herself and beginning to place it up to her lips.

Kaede wasn’t exactly sure about this, but she had already asked for the bottle, and it would be rude for her to back out now… With a sigh, she brought the bottle up to her lips, beginning to awkwardly suck the milk out of it.

While Kaede found the situation awkward at best and humiliating at worst, Kirumi looked as though she was really enjoying herself. Drinking from her bottle with a completely content look, she seemed as if she did not have a care in the world.

Well, at least someone here was getting enjoyment out of these bottles… Kaede finished her bottle as quickly as possible, and removed it from her mouth the second the last drop of milk touched her tongue. “Wow, that was… really good!” She said, just trying to keep Kirumi happy.

“Really? I just knew that you would like it.” Kirumi replied, smiling as she placed the bottle back into her mouth to continue drinking from it. For being a diligent and mature maid, she certainly looked rather childish drinking from that...though then again, that seemed to be the point.

Even with her hesitations, Kaede had to admit that Kirumi looked rather cute in her onesie, sucking on a bottle without a care in the world. It reminded her of seeing Maki and Mikan having so much fun playing with their toys… “You know, you’re much cuter than I am like this, Kirumi.”

Cheeks starting to glow red as she heard this, the maid turned towards Kaede. “R-Really? You think so?” She asked after setting the bottle down. She wasn't really used to receiving compliments like that.

“Of course I do!” Kaede said, before realizing she might be able to salvage this situation and not have to act like a baby with Kirumi. She just had to do the same things she did with Maki… “Hey, I noticed there isn’t a caretaker in here with you. How do you expect a baby to have fun without a mommy to watch over her?”

“A...A mommy?” Kirumi asked. Part of her was very much interested in having a playmate, and Kaede certainly looked the role for the time being...but a mommy wouldn't be bad either. Especially since she had to help others with nearly everything all the time… “A mommy would be nice…”

Kaede smiled as she realized her plan had worked, and nodded. “Well then, I guess I’ll just have to be your mommy for the time being! I know I’m not dressed for the part, but don’t worry about that! Just relax and let your mommy take care of you~”

Coming around to the idea more and more, Kirumi nodded while looking up at Kaede. “Alright then...mommy.” She said, beginning to slip into a more infantile mindset to truly play the role and relax.

Kaede giggled, easily able to notice that Kirumi was getting more and more into the role, and she patted the girl on the head before turning to the toys. “So, do you wanna show mommy what you were going to play with?”

Nodding her head as she crawled closer to her toys, Kirumi held up a few dolls and showed them off to her ‘mommy’. “I was going to play with these!” She said as she started to make them move around, completely lost in childish thoughts.

All these girls certainly liked playing with dolls, didn’t they? Kaede didn’t really see the appeal, but she wasn’t about to judge. “Wow, those all look so cute! Go ahead and play with them, and mommy will watch~”

The maid quickly became lost in a fantasy world she created all within her head, even mumbling things for the dolls to “say”, seeming like she was making them have some kind of conversation with each other. This continued on for a while, but a baby’s attention was never in one place for too long. Quickly a pile of blocks grabbed her attention, and she moved to start stacking them instead.

Kaede just giggled again as she watched Kirumi move from one toy to the next, and she began to help the girl stack up the blocks, making the tower as tall as it could possibly be. “I bet we could make the tallest tower ever with these blocks~” She cooed.

“I know we can, mommy!” Kirumi giggled, building it higher and higher...until eventually she stacked a block wrong and, in attempting to correct it, sent the tower tumbling. Even with all her work ruined, she only gave an amused giggle in response to it all.

Kaede was a bit more upset to see all their hard work crumble down like this, but Kirumi seemed happy about the whole thing, so she couldn’t be upset for long. “Hehe, it sure looked like you had fun, Kirumi~” She cooed again.

“I did, it was the most fun I've had in awhile!” Kirumi said, before beginning to come out of her babyish mindset just a little. “Thank you for this...mommy. I hope you can do it again sometime…”

“Of course we can! I’ll happily be your mommy whenever you want!” Well, as long as it didn’t conflict with Maki, Mikan, or Kyoko wanting her attention… After patting Kirumi’s head once more, Kaede looked at the clock in the maid’s room, and widened her eyes. “Oh, I really need to get going! I’ll see you later, Kirumi!” She said as she dashed out of the room.

Kirumi watched as Kaede rushed off, having more than a few things she wanted to say to her...but for the time being, she shut her door and resumed playing, glad to know that she had a mommy to play with anytime.

Kaede continued to run through the halls, only stopping once she was a good distance away from Kirumi’s dorm… and realizing that she had left her clothes in the maid’s room. Blushing madly, she hid behind a locker as she began to dig through her bag to see if maybe Kirumi had stored her normal clothes in there.

And while she didn’t find her clothes, she did find a package of Kirumi’s light purple spiderweb diapers… “You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Kaede muttered as she held her head low. Well, whatever. That just meant this would have to be a stealth mission! Hiding behind lockers as best she could, Kaede tried to sneak towards her next destination, hoping she wouldn’t run into anyone else on the way…

However, that was easier said than done for the onesie-clad girl. Her dorm room was on the opposite side of the building, and to get there she would need to pass by plenty of other rooms. Which just meant that there were all too many opportunities for others to catch her wearing this. Nonetheless, she did her best, sneaking past all of the rooms she could on the way to her own. A bit further was all she needed…

But before she could get very far, she would see another girl walking through the hallways, mumbling to herself. “Jeez, where’s Big Sis Mahiru when you need her…? It’s so hard to get changed on my own…” The girl muttered. This girl was Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. And clearly, she had a lot on her mind.

Changed? Did she say...changed? Immediately Kaede’s mind went towards a certain kind of change she had done for others twice today, but...there's no way that's what Hiyoko meant, right? It was probably just her kimono...though having seen all the other girls in this school that wore diapers, Hiyoko wouldn't be very surprising. Nonetheless, Kaede went to quickly try and hide from the girl’s sight.

But unfortunately for Kaede, it wouldn’t be so easy for her, as she was quickly spotted by the tiny girl who just happened to look up at the time. And of course, she easily saw what Kaede was wearing. “Kaede… Why the hell are you wearing something like that in public? Are you some kind of exhibitionist?”

Stopping in her tracks, Kaede nervously turned towards Hiyoko and attempted to explain herself. “N-No! You see, the thing is Kyoko put me in a diaper, and Kirumi made me dress up in…” Her voice trailed off as she recognized how ridiculous this story was. That wouldn't do anything to convince Hiyoko...so she moved onto the next best thing. Deflecting. “I...overheard you mention something about changes? What was that about?”

Hiyoko blushed as she heard Kaede’s question, though she figured she could be honest with the girl considering they were in the same situation. “W-Well… I need… a diaper change.” Hiyoko admitted, confirming Kaede’s worst fears. “And usually Big Sis Mahiru helps me, but I dunno where she is.”

On one hand, Kaede could use this opportunity to just leave...but on the other, leaving even someone like Hiyoko in a used diaper was something she just couldn't allow. Knowing that this was a bad idea, that she should just leave, Kaede nonetheless sighed and smiled towards Hiyoko. “I could, umm, change you if you'd like.”

Hiyoko looked up towards Kaede with surprise, but soon enough pouted and turned her head away. “Y-Yeah, right. You’re probably just saying you will. I bet you’re just lying!” She said, her cheeks turning a bit red. “But if you really want to, I guess… You can come with me to my dorm.”

In the back of her mind, Kaede had actually been hoping that Hiyoko would refuse the offer. It did not seem like that would be the case, however, and she quickly followed Hiyoko to her nearby dorm room...which was a bit further away from her own. She was losing progress at this rate...well, it would provide her temporary concealment from the eyes of other students, at least.

As soon as the two girls made it to Hiyoko’s dorm (which was, thankfully, another relatively normal one), Hiyoko waddled over to her dresser, pulling out a light orange diaper covered in pictures of flowers. She then handed the padding to Kaede with a blush. “Well, let’s do this already…”

Nodding, Kaede prepared to change her third diaper that day. Something she didn't expect to be doing when she woke up this morning. “Alright, lay down and I'll get started.” She said while loosening Hiyoko’s kimono for her.

Once her kimono was off and she was left in just her bra and diaper, Hiyoko laid down, still blushing as she waited for Kaede to get started with the change. “Do it quick, or else!” She said, jabbing her foot at Kaede just to be mean.

“Hey, quit it or I'll leave you in that soaked thing!” Kaede replied, grimacing a bit as she began to untape the wet diaper and place it to the side. After this, she grabbed the wipes and began to clean her up, already prepared for the inevitable squirming.

In truth, Hiyoko was used to the feeling of the wipes enough to not squirm. ...But then she decided to start squirming anyway, purely to make the job harder for Kaede. She even faked a bit of whining, though she still had a mischievous smile on her face as she did so.

“Hey, come on, don't be a brat…” Kaede muttered as she continued to wipe, eventually managing to completely clean Hiyoko. “I'm the one that offered to change you, you know!” Quickly she powdered and went to tape a new diaper up, sighing once she was done.

Hiyoko didn’t exactly care about Kaede scolding her about being a brat, but she did smile as the diaper change was complete. “Well, thanks for your help, I guess.” She said, before grabbing Kaede’s hand and dragging her off towards a TV she had set up in her dorm. “Now come on! My favorite TV show is about to be on, and you’re gonna watch it with me!”

“H-Huh? Come on, but I really need to…” Kaede would have argued longer, but she knew better by this point. There was no way out of this until the other girl was done with her, and so she sighed as she sat her pampered bottom down in front of the TV to watch whatever came on.

Hiyoko smirked as she turned the TV on, revealing that the show she wanted to watch was a rather infantile cartoon. Completely uninteresting to anyone over the age of 2, and yet the second the show began to play on the screen, Hiyoko seemed completely and utterly absorbed in it.

As Kaede looked at the colorful characters and listened to the cheery music, she couldn't help but groan a little. However, she had to say that while watching this, Hiyoko seemed to be the most well-behaved she had ever been. When she wasn't being a brat, she really was quite cute.

Hiyoko hardly even noticed that Kaede was staring at her, as she was far too engrossed in the show. She answered the questions the characters “asked” the audience with complete sincerity, sang along to any songs that popped up in the show, and giggled at the incredibly simplistic jokes. She really was getting quite into this…

Giggling as she watched Hiyoko utterly engross herself in the programming, Kaede decided to play along with it a bit herself too. “Seems like they're having a lot of fun, aren't they?” She asked, pretending as though they were real.

“Yeah, of course they are!” Hiyoko responded as Kaede had just asked the most stupid question in the world. “I wish I could have fun with them too…” She muttered dreamily as she turned her attention back towards the screen. “But it’s fun to just watch too!”

“I bet it is!” Kaede said, grinning at the girl’s cuteness. However, in the midst of it all, she felt a certain pressure in her bladder, and another in her stomach… “Well...while you watch and have fun, I'll be stepping away for juuuust a second, okay…?” She said while slowly beginning to stand up.

However, before she could get far, Hiyoko grabbed onto her onesie and yanked the pianist back down with a pout on her face. “You’re not allowed to leave! The episode isn’t over yet!” She shouted, keeping her grip on Kaede’s onesie as she turned back towards the screen.

Blushing, Kaede attempted to get up once more, but again was pulled back down. “H-Hey, come on, can't…” The pianist could already tell that Hiyoko wasn't listening, once more absorbed in her show and not caring about anything else. At least, nothing besides Kaede getting up and leaving. But...she could handle it, right? She could at least hold it until the end of the episode…

And yet, the episode didn’t seem to be coming to an end. Or maybe it had already ended and Kaede just didn’t notice that this was a new episode? Either way, the show seemed to just keep going… and going… Every time Kaede thought it was surely about to come to an end, the show brought up something new for the characters to deal with. Well it made sense in a way, considering shows like this are meant to keep babies distracted as long as possible…

Watching this much infantile programming was just too much for Kaede, though she was hardly paying attention to it. After all, she had to worry about actually keeping her diaper clean and dry...a goal that went out the window when she felt her bladder letting go. Quickly her diaper grew warm and soggy, and as if that wasn't enough, she found herself pushing a sizeable mess into the back of her padding, bulging the onesie out a little and spreading a smell around her. “Nooo…” She quietly whined.

Even though she was engrossed in the show, Hiyoko rather easily noticed the smell that was now emanating from Kaede, and pinched her nose shut. “Ewww, Kaede! You should go get changed!” She said… And then went back to watching the show, still keeping her nose shut.

“H-Huh? Hey! I offered to change you, aren't you going to do the same for me…?” Kaede asked. She would change herself if she wasn't sure that she would mess it up in some way, not to mention this kind of accident in particular would make it difficult…

“And did you forget why I had to ask you for help to begin with?” Hiyoko responded, not even moving her eyes away from the screen as she spoke at this point. “I figured you were dumb, but I didn’t think you were this dumb…”

It quickly occurred to Kaede that, indeed, Hiyoko apparently didn't know how to change a diaper...and considering that she had gotten not only her, but Mahiru to do this for her, apparently she had no reason to learn. “F-Fine, then let me at least go and find someone who can help me…”

“Whatever, if it means you stop stinking up my room.” Hiyoko said, continuing to be overly rude to the girl as her eyes stayed glued to the screen. “I wanna watch my show in peace anyway, so go ahead and leave.”

Rolling her eyes, Kaede stood up, cringing at every step she took. This was so grooooooss… “Alright then, guess I'll see you around...just don't expect me to give you another change…”

However right before Kaede left, Hiyoko suddenly stood up. “Oh hey, before you go…” She said, reaching into her dresser and pulling out a package of her orange flower-patterned diapers, throwing it to Kaede with a smirk. “Take some of these. You sure seem like you need them, after all~” She teased.

Blushing, Kaede said nothing in reply as she placed them into her backpack and turned to leave. Well, out of everything she had been through today, that was by and far the most unpleasant, but at least that meant things could only go up from there...right?

Awkwardly waddling through the hallways, an act that was only made harder by the squishy mess that was filling the back of her diaper. But hopefully she could just make it to her own room, get out of this used diaper and humiliating outfit, and get back to what she had to do today…

However...that would not be the case. Of course it couldn't. Not today. “Kaede! What are you doing walking through the halls like that?” The distinctive voice of Celestia Ludenberg called out, starting to walk over to the pianist.

Kaede’s blood ran cold as she heard Celestia nearby, and she quickly turned to face the girl, trying her hardest to play it cool. “O-Oh, hey, Celeste! W-What are you talking about? I’m not walking around the halls like anything!”

The Ultimate Gambler looked over Kaede’s attire, but only shot her an amused expression in return. “Really? Because it seems to me like…” The gothic young woman visibly took a sniff of the air, before covering her nose with a single hand. “Kaede, do you happen to smell that?”

“S-Smell what?” Kaede asked, a very obvious lie made even more obvious by the nervous sweat that was forming on her face. “I-I don’t smell anything! I think you might be imagining things, Celeste!” She continued, her nerves getting worse and worse as time went on.

Clearly not believing Kaede, Celestia glanced again at her attire, or more specifically the bulge around her waist. Really, there was only one thing it could have been. “Is that so? Because I believe that I smell…” She circled around Kaede, before reaching to quickly unbutton her onesie and reveal the diaper underneath. “A soiled diaper.”

Kaede blushed wildly as Celestia checked her diaper with absolutely no hesitation whatsoever, and her face fell as she decided to just admit the truth. “F-Fine… I had an accident while I was hanging out with Hiyoko, and she doesn’t know how to change diapers, so she couldn’t help me…”

“I see, how unfortunate…” Celestia replied, before getting an idea in mind. “Well, luckily for you, I happen to know how to change diapers. Though, if you want me to get my hands filthy in such a manner, there's something you will need to do for me as well.”

“S-Something I need to do for you?” Kaede repeated, a little hesitant to agree to anything from the Ultimate Gambler. But then she remembered the situation she was in… “S-Sure, whatever you say… As long as you help change me…”

“I just knew that you would agree. Don't fret, all you need to do is attend a certain event with me.” Celestia said with a soft giggle of sorts, which certainly didn't make Kaede feel any better. “Now come this way, my room is over here.”

Kaede let out a sigh as she was distracted from her goal of getting back to her dorm once more, but she didn’t object beyond that, just awkwardly waddling with squishy crinkly steps towards Celestia’s dorm. Hopefully what the girl wanted would be normal…

As Celestia opened the door to her room, she turned back to Kaede before heading inside. “Stay out there for just a minute, I need to do something real quick.” She said, before disappearing inside.

“W-Wait, what?” Kaede asked, but before she could question it any further, the door had closed and she was left outside in her messy diaper. Certainly not what she was expecting, and she wasn’t happy about it… “Come on, hurry up…” She muttered.

A few minutes passed, and right as Kaede was about to give up and try to find someone else, the door opened once more. “Please, come in.” Celestia said, sticking her head out the door before opening it for Kaede to enter.

Once the girl entered the room, she would find it to be much...stranger than she was expecting. Out of all the girls, it seemed Celestia was one of the few that had went to making much of her own room into a nursery, complete with a changing table and a crib rather than a bed. The young woman herself was dressed in a frilly, black dress, not too dissimilar from her normal attire, except much shorter so as to show off her diaper, which seemed to have frills of its own...certainly an expensive variety then, at any rate.

What stood out most, however, would be the small table in the center of the room. It had a plate of cookies in the middle, a kettle, and tea cups set all across it. There were six seats, four of them filled by stuffed animals of all sorts, and two left free. “Oh, Kaede. I'm so glad that you could make it to our tea party.”

“T-Tea party…?” Kaede repeated, very caught off-guard by her surroundings. Of all the girls to be into this kind of thing, Celestia was certainly not one Kaede expected. Then again, she hadn’t expected any of what had happened today… “W-Well, I’d be happy to attend, but can I get changed first…?”

“It would certainly be rude to leave one of my guests in such a soiled garment. Besides, I'm not sure the others here would appreciate it very much.” Celestia said, motioning towards the stuffed animals as though they could actually agree. “Lay down on the changing table and I'll start.”

“T-Thanks, Celeste…” Kaede said, taking off her bag and awkwardly handing it to the girl. “I-I have… spare diapers in there.” God, she couldn’t believe she was saying something like that… With awkward movements, Kaede waddled over to the changing table and laid down on it, cringing as she squished the mess in her diaper in the process.

Looking through the bag, Celestia saw the five packages that Kaede had in there. “Excuse me for asking, but how often are you having accidents that you feel the need to carry around this many at all times?” She asked, before taking out one of the diapers that originally belonged to Mikan.

“W-Well, they’re not exactly mine…” Kaede muttered, though she didn’t elaborate mostly because she figured Celestia wouldn’t believe her explanation anyway. “B-Besides, it’s… good to be prepared, right?” She said with a nervous laugh.

“Seeing the state of your diaper now, I'd say so.” Celestia said, before going ahead to start untaping the diaper Kaede wore. Quickly she threw it into the diaper pail she had in her room, before starting to wipe her up.

“T-That comment was unnecessary.” Kaede responded with a pout. The second the cold wipes touched her skin, she immediately understood why nobody she had changed today was capable of staying still. The cold wet feeling suddenly touching her skin without warning was not pleasant at all, and she immediately began to squirm around uncomfortably.

“Oh dear. Kaede, show some restraint.” Celestia said in a teasing manner, quickly wiping the filth from the pianist’s bottom and ensuring that she was completely clean. Even despite the struggle to actually keep her in one place… “Hold still, I'm almost done.” She said while powdering.

“S-Sorry, I’m just not very used to the feeling of the wipes…” Kaede said with a blush on her face. Now she felt bad for scolding the other girls for being unable to stay still… She’d never complain about this when changing them again…

After sprinkling the powder, Celestia taped a new diaper onto the girl, smiling as she helped her off of the table. “Feeling better, I hope? If so, please go and take your seat.”

“Y-Yes, much better… Thank you for the help, Celeste.” Kaede said, walking over to one of the two empty seats at the tea party table and beginning to slowly sit down. The chairs were quite small, so her seated posture looked rather awkward…

Meanwhile, Celestia’s seat was just as small, but she sat completely composed. Seems like she was used to this… “Would you like some tea, Kaede?” She asked while grabbing the kettle.

“Oh, uh… Sure!” Kaede said, grabbing the teacup that was in front of her (it didn’t feel like cheap plastic… Was this a real teacup?) and holding it out so Celestia could pour her some of the tea waiting in the kettle.

The host of this little party quickly poured the drink into Kaede’s cup, before moving on to do the same for the other guests. Stuffed animals that couldn't even enjoy it… “I'm sure that you'll like it, I made it myself.”

Kaede looked at her cup once it was filled, and gave a shrug before taking a sip of the liquid inside. And she was surprised by just how good the tea was. Real teacups, finely-made tea… This felt like a real tea party, as opposed to something a baby would throw to pretend. “Wow, you really put a lot of effort into this, Celeste!”

“Why thank you, I ensure that everything is as good as it can be.” Celestia replied as she took a sip of her own tea, looking regal and refined. Something that greatly contrasted her attire. “And I'm glad that you're here, it's so rare that I can get guests other than the usual attendees.”

Kaede took a moment to look around at the “usual attendees” Celestia had mentioned, taking note of just how many of them there were. “Well, at least you have a lot of ‘usuals’, as far as I can tell…” She said, taking another sip of her tea. “But I have to admit, this is pretty fun, so I’m glad I’m here too!”

“I'm happy that you think so. Please, take some cookies.” Celestia set them down on a plate, handing them off to Kaede soon after. “I hope you'll be able to attend more in the future.”

Kaede didn’t hesitate to take one of the cookies she was offered, biting into it and once again being surprised at just how good it was. Celestia really put all this effort into tea parties every time? Even though the only one who could enjoy her hard work was herself? Impressive, if not a bit weird… “Oh, sure! I’d love to attend more often! And I think I might be able to find more guests for you too…”

Tilting her head slightly as she heard that last part, the gothic girl nonetheless giggled in reply. “Well, I would be more than happy to have more guests here. As long as they have proper behavior, at least.” She said as she took a bite of her cookie.

“Of course! I can promise that they’ll all be very well behaved.” Kaede said, before remembering one of the girls she had run into today was Hiyoko. “W-Well, most of them, at least…” She corrected with a nervous laugh.

That was a troubling reaction, but Celestia paid no mind to it. “I'll be looking forward to it then. For now, however...how is everyone else liking the tea party?” The girl turned towards each of her stuffed toys, looking at them and nodding her head, apparently pretending that they were having a conversation...she really did need more playmates.

While the sight of Celestia talking to all her plushes as if they were having an actual conversation was adorable, Kaede also thought it was pretty sad that the girl had been doing this every time she had a tea party. She’d definitely have to bring all the other girls she ran into today over sometime… Taking another sip of her tea, Kaede just gave an awkward smile. “So, do you… throw tea parties like this a lot?”

“At least once a week.” Celestia replied simply, not seeing anything wrong with this. “They're quite fun, so I try to have them as many times as I can. Besides, the preparation isn't all too hard.”

The preparation wasn’t all that hard? With tea and cookies of this quality?! Celestia really was something else… “Wow, that’s impressive! You’ll have to let me know when you plan on throwing the next one, so I can be ready.” Kaede responded.

Smiling softly at this, Celestia nodded her head. “Of course, you'll be the first person I tell.” And the only person, considering that she likely didn't need the consent of these toys. “Oh, but look at the time. Was there somewhere you needed to be?”

Kaede had lost track of time as well, and looking at the clock, she soon realized that Celestia was right. “Oh, shoot! You’re right!” Kaede said, drinking the rest of her tea and scarfing down what was left of her cookie. “Thanks for the party, Celeste!” She said with her mouth full, already beginning to stand up so she could leave.

The tea party's host prepared to wave her special guest goodbye, but before she left, reached to grab something off of her changing table. “Wait, before you leave…” She walked over towards the pianist, holding a package of her diapers in hand. “You already have so many with you, surely one more couldn't possibly hurt?”

Kaede looked down at the package of diapers she was being offered. The same frilly kind Celestia was currently wearing. Her backpack was starting to get full of diaper packages at this point, but she didn’t want to be rude and refuse the gift. “O-Oh, of course! Thank you, Celeste!” She said as she stuffed the package into her bag.

“You're quite welcome, I hope you get some use out of them.” Celestia said, before returning to her seat and waving goodbye. “For the time being, it was nice to see you, and I hope you return soon.”

“I will, for sure! See you next time, Celeste!” Kaede said, honestly finding herself unable to believe that she was looking forward to the next tea party she would be invited to. Oh well, today had already been so weird, she might as well accept the weirdness at this point… Now, it was time for her to head back to her dorm, hopefully uninterrupted this time…

Once again waddling through the halls, Kaede was almost in the clear. Just a bit further, just a bit further! If all went well, the only ones who would have seen her dressed like this would, conveniently, be other girls who dressed the same. She was lucky up until now with that (well, it was also those girls that got her into this in the first place) but she knew that luck had to run out eventually.

...And apparently, eventually was right now. As she prepared to turn a corner, she suddenly saw a group of students preparing to come right down that way! So many, and she was dressed like this! There was nowhere to hide either, she was completely out in the open. Her room was right down that way too...she was almost there! Quickly she weighed her options, thinking of a place to hide herself...before looking at a room right next to her.

Trespassing in someone else's room was something she'd rather not do, especially if they were currently in there, but she had no choice. It was one pair of eyes against multiple, and the answer there was clear. Quickly pulling open the door, she rushed inside and shut it behind her as quickly as she could. Sighing in relief as she heard the group of students beginning to pass by, she then turned to actually look at the room she had come into…

It was a relatively normal dorm, all things considered, which gave Kaede a bit of relief. The various posters of different video games strewn about made it clear who this dorm belonged to. Of course, something that also made it clear was the fact that the girl who owned this dorm was currently residing in it.

Laying down on her stomach in front of a TV, a controller in her hands, was Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. And of course, just as was Kaede’s luck, she was not wearing normal clothing. No, instead she was wearing a dark green onesie with a hood similar to her usual jacket. Through the onesie, a very obvious bulge could be seen underneath.

Seeming to finally take note of the fact that she had a visitor, Chiaki looked up at Kaede with her usual lazy, sleepy expression. “Oh, hey, Kaede… When did you get here…?” She asked before turning her attention back to her game.

“J-Just now...so, you too, huh?” To Chiaki, if she even realized her attire, this would probably just seem like Kaede comparing her to herself. To Kaede, it was the realization that at minimum seven girls in the school wore diapers and infantile outfits. Eight, if she included herself. “You like to wear diapers?”

“Huh?” Chiaki asked, seemingly barely even registering the question. But eventually she did realize what she had been asked, and nodded before looking at her outfit. “Oh, yeah. I found out they’re really convenient to wear for long gaming sessions, and then I just kinda kept wearing them all the time from then on.” She explained. “Though I don’t know if I’d go out in public wearing my onesie like you do…”

Face burning as Chiaki mentioned this, Kaede shook her head before going over to the gamer, sitting by her as they talked. “L-Listen, it's...it's a long story. I don't normally wear this.” She said, before looking towards the screen. “Sooo...what are you playing?”

Chiaki turned her full attention back towards the screen, beginning to play once more as she spoke. “A game I liked playing when I was a kid. When I’m wearing my baby clothes, I like playing games like this.” She responded. And indeed, the game that was on the screen seemed to be a very simplistic one, clearly meant to be so easy to play that even an infant would be able to understand it.

“Well, mind if I stay and watch for a bit then? It looks like...fun!” Kaede couldn't say she was actually too terribly interested in the game, but she also didn't really get much of a chance to spend time with Chiaki. This could be her chance to get closer to her, and despite her clothing and this game, it's not like it was all that infantile…

“Sure, if you want.” Chiaki said, before grabbing a second controller and placing it in front of Kaede. “The game has co-op if you wanna play too. If you just wanna watch, that’s fine, but I figured I’d offer.” She said before picking up her own controller once more and going back to playing.

Seeing nothing wrong with this, Kaede nodded and picked up the controller. She wasn't exactly great at video games, but this one seemed incredibly simple. She was sure that she could get the hang of it in no time. “Alright then, let's start!”

Chiaki nodded, and began to let herself get absorbed in the game once more. And now that Kaede was playing, she would be able to tell… that this game was even simpler than she first thought. The entire point of the gameplay was that a voice would call out something on screen, and then it was just a race to see who could move their pointer over the object first.

However, even though the gameplay was so simple that Kaede had grasped it in no time, that didn’t mean she stood a chance against Chiaki. No matter what object was called out, even if Kaede’s cursor was closer to it at the time, Chiaki always managed to beat her to it. Without fail, every single time.

“W-Well, I should have expected as much from the Ultimate Gamer…” Kaede muttered to herself, but she was determined to not lose again. The practice round was over, it was time for her to get serious! The announcer called out the object, right next to Kaede’s cursor, and...before she even got the chance to move it Chiaki was already there.

Chiaki hardly even reacted to each win she received, keeping her perpetually sleepy expression on her face the whole time. Clearly, this whole competition was rather effortless for her… “You’re doing pretty well, Kaede.” She said, even though the other girl had yet to score even a single point.

“O-Oh, really? Thanks…” Given Chiaki’s lack of emoting, Kaede couldn't even tell if this was some subtle jab or her genuine feelings. Taking it as the latter though, she continued to play the game for some time, until she started to grow bored with it. Chiaki’s points were well into the double digits, and hers still sat at zero. “I think that's enough for me…”

As Kaede mentioned that she was done with the game, Chiaki nodded and set her own controller down as well. “Yeah, I’m done for now too. I’m…” Her words were broken up by a yawn. “...I’m feeling pretty sleepy, honestly…” She muttered, almost beginning to fall asleep right there on the ground.

Sighing, Kaede went to help Chiaki up...and when the girl proved that she wasn't exactly going to help with this, she went ahead and lifted the girl altogether. “C-Come on, let's at least get you in bed.” She said, beginning to carry her over.

By this point, Chiaki had practically completely fallen asleep, nestling into Kaede’s hold as she was carried off towards her bed. As if to complete the whole baby look she had, she even began to suck her thumb as she slept.

Laying Chiaki down and tucking her in, Kaede sighed while looking down at the girl. “I don't really feel like I got to know her that much better, but…” She smiled as she saw her sleeping expression. “She's certainly at least cute…”

Kaede turned to leave, but as she did so, saw a few packages of diapers sitting by the door… Figuring that she might as well keep it up by this point, she picked up a package containing diapers with designs of what appeared to be cutesy monsters from some children’s game franchise, before placing it into her bag. “Well, sleep well, Chiaki!” She said, shutting the light off and going to leave the room.

Chiaki didn’t even stir a little bit as Kaede spoke to her, clearly in far too deep a sleep to even process the outside world. But that was fine, since Kaede had other things to do…

It had taken a while, especially because she still had to sneak around the school the entire time, but finally, Kaede had made it back to her dorm. “Phew… Now I can take all this stuff off and get back to what I have to do today!” She said, reaching for her doorknob to walk into her dorm… Only to find that the door was locked tightly.

“W-What? I know I left this unlocked when I went to go see Maki…!” Kaede muttered as she tried to open the door once more, as if anything had changed. With a sigh, she went to reach into her skirt pocket to pull out her key… Only to feel nothing but the fabric of her onesie, alongside a noticeable crinkling noise as her hand made contact with the diaper underneath.

“Ugh, I forgot… I left my clothes with Kirumi…” She muttered sadly. It would take far too long to go back to Kirumi’s dorm and get them, not to mention the fact that she risked running into someone else if she did so. So she did the only thing she could…

Awkwardly moving towards the door right next to hers, Kaede gave a gentle knock. “Touko? Are you in there?” She called out. She had given her neighbor in the next dorm over a spare key to her room just for situations like this, and now hopefully her future-proofing would come in handy.

Slowly opening her door, Touko looked over to see who was there. “W-What do you...huh?” It clearly didn't take long at all for the bookworm to notice the pianist’s attire, and once she did, she wasn't sure what to say. In fact, she practically stayed frozen in that position.

“P-Please don’t ask, it’s been a long day…” Kaede stuttered out as she saw Touko staring at what she was wearing. “I just need you to give me the spare key I gave you a while ago so I can get back into my dorm room, please.”

Snapping out of it, Touko nodded while stepping out of the way and opening the door fully. “A-Alright, come in and help me look for it.” She said, seeming nervous about something or another…

And the moment Kaede walked in, she could see why. Apparently she wasn't done with all of these infantile interactions for the day, given the purple footie pajamas that Touko wore, and a bulge around her waist being telling of what was underneath. As expected, her room was also a mess, school supplies and work-in-progress books mixed together with toys and pacifiers.

At this point, Kaede really wasn’t shocked anymore. It seemed like every girl in Hope’s Peak was into this kind of thing, and she had lost the will to question it. “So, I see you’re into this kind of thing too…” Kaede said, getting distracted from her goal of finding the key as she looked around the room.

“I-It helps me relax! It also gets me into a good mindset for writing…” Touko argued, blushing as she began to look around and get what she needed. Though, she found herself rather distracted as well, focusing on the fact that apparently another girl in this school wore diapers like her.

“H-Hey, I’m not judging!” Kaede said defensively as Touko shouted at her. “B-Besides, you’re not the only girl I’ve run into like this today…” She muttered under her breath so Touko couldn’t hear. She then continued the search for the key, opening up a nearby drawer. And while she didn’t find the key, she did find a book that looked like it was in the middle of being written.

Curiosity got the best of Kaede, and (after making sure Touko wasn’t looking) she opened up the book to see what the Ultimate Writing Prodigy was cooking up for her next novel. And what she found inside the pages was not at all what she had expected.

“Waking up that morning in the same crib I always had, I stretched as I sat up, the squishing of my wet diaper making it clear that I hadn’t managed to stay dry during the night. It was a little embarrassing, sure, but it didn’t really matter. After all, I could tell from just a brief glance that my little sister, sleeping in the same crib as me, was in the same situation. The single strand of hair that stuck out of her otherwise normal hairdo rose and fell with her breaths, a sight that was too adorable for words.

With a small smile, I put on my glasses and began to shake the other girl awake. ‘Hey, it’s time to wake up.’ I said to her as I gently shook her. ‘Come on, we were supposed to go to the park today with mommy!’ I added. However, even that didn’t seem to stir her slumber at all. ‘Come on, wake up! Don’t you want to have fun today, Kom--”

Before Kaede could read any further, Touko suddenly ran up to her and grabbed the book from her hands, slamming it shut rather quickly. “W-Whoa!” Kaede shouted in surprise as the book was suddenly ripped from her grasp.

“T-That ones just meant for me! Y-You should ask before you touch things, you know!” Touko replied, clearly panicked as she opened the drawer, practically threw the book inside, and then closed it. “Just...don't tell anyone about that, okay? A-And in exchange, I won't tell anyone about you p-prancing through the halls in a onesie and a diaper…”

Kaede gave a nervous laugh and a blush as Touko stuttered out responses and ultimatums to her. “T-Trust me, I don’t plan to tell anyone about that. I didn’t even know it wasn’t a book you were planning to publish! Sorry, I’ll be more careful next time…” She muttered as she went back to looking for her key.

Touko continued to do the same, and once it was clear that the key was not on her drawer, bed, or any other piece of furniture in her room, she decided it must have fallen on the floor somewhere. Getting down, she practically started to crawl around on the floor, looking underneath every object that had made its way there in an attempt to find it.

Kaede looked at Touko with a confused expression as she started to crawl around, not putting 2 and 2 together to realize why the girl was crawling. “Uh, Touko, I know you like acting like a baby, but I think now’s the wrong time for playing around…”

“I'm not playing around!” Touko snapped back with a blush on her face. “I-I'm looking for the key, it's got to be on the ground somewhere...g-get down here and help!”

“O-Oh! Right, of course!” Kaede said, being caught off guard by Touko yelling at her once more. She was very hesitant to crawl around on the floor while she was dressed like this, but looking for her key was important, so she swallowed her pride and began to crawl around like Touko, looking around on the ground for the metal object.

The bookworm continued to crawl across the floor, looking through everything and attempting to find the key as quickly as she could. Her diapered rear shook back and forth as she did so, creating quite the adorable sight. However, it didn't last for long, as she lifted a book off of the floor and quickly took a key out from underneath it. “H-Here, I found it!”

Kaede, happy that she didn’t have to crawl around anymore, stood up and smiled as she took the key from Touko. “Thanks, Touko! You’re a lifesaver!” She said, already turning around to leave the room and get back to her own dorm.

“N-No problem…” Touko said awkwardly, before suddenly stopping Kaede. “Before you leave...here, take this. Hopefully you won't tell everyone about my...writings if I give you this.” She handed over a package of diapers, covered in letters all over it. Apparently it was some kind of bribe…

“I-I wasn’t planning on telling anyone about your writing anyway…” Kaede muttered, though at this point she had accepted so many packages of diapers, she just stopped arguing and took them. “Well, thanks again, Touko. See you later!”

While Touko couldn't say it was a particularly pleasant experience, it did at least enlighten her to the fact that there were other girls like her...giving a wave to Kaede as she left, she went to close her door, prepared to go right back to her writing…

But now...finally. Finally! Kaede had her key, and her room was right next door! There was nothing that could stop her now...hopefully. By this point, even she wasn't completely sure of that. Nonetheless, she went right next door, placed her key inside...and the door opened. She was sure that it would have jammed by now, or the key would break, or someone else would come and see her, but no. For once today, things were going right.

Wasting no time in throwing the door open and rushing inside, Kaede went in, practically soaked the door behind her, and let out a well deserved sigh of relief. “I'm back to my room...after everything I've gone through...I'm back!” She said to herself, before heading over towards her closet. “Now I can just get dressed and...go where...I need to…”

Suddenly, it dawned on Kaede just how much time had passed. It had been at least a few hours since she had gone to Maki’s room, which meant that it was at least a few hours since she was supposed to be where she needed to go. There was basically nothing left for her to do that day, losing every chance she had.

“...I wasted my day.” Kaede said to herself, suddenly feeling very, very tired. Waddling over to the bed, not even bothering to change her clothes, she collapsed onto her bed. She was dressed like a baby, and this baby wanted a nap. Eyes closing, she went to drift off to sleep, knowing that things would never be the same with the other girls after this…

Kaede slept for a couple hours, but even the most restful of sleeps had to be interrupted eventually, and soon enough her eyes fluttered open as she yawned and sat up. The crinkling around her waist served as a reminder for what she had gone to bed wearing, and the squishing noise that accompanied it made it clear that she hadn’t managed to stay completely dry during her nap…

With a sigh, she decided to look at her phone that she had set on the dresser next to her bed, and noticed that she had quite a few messages. Maki and Mikan had texted her asking her to come back to their dorms to take care of them, Chiaki had found a new game she wanted to play with her, Kyoko wanted another playdate… With a sigh, she tried to think of a way to rectify this situation… before eventually coming up with an idea. An idea that would get all the girls in one place (and hopefully one of them would be willing to change her).

Opening up her phone’s messaging app, she began to text each girl she had met today individually, telling each of them to come to her dorm, since she had something to tell them. She also made sure to tell them to come in their baby clothes (after assuring them that nobody would see them, of course). Once all the messages were sent out, Kaede set her phone down, and waited for them all to show up.

One by one they began to arrive, coming in the infantile outfits most had been in when Kaede had come to them. “So...what did you want us all here for? And...there's more girls here than I would have thought…” Maki said as she arrived and looked around.

“Yeah, I was busy doing other, more important stuff, you know!” Hiyoko shouted with a pout, though that didn’t explain why she had actually decided to come… The rest of the girls uttered similarly confused statements, along with Maki, Mikan, and Kyoko asking why Kaede was dressed the way she was.

Clearing her throat, Kaede began to speak. “I have something important to tell you all! There are a lot more babies at Hope’s Peak than I thought there were, and I can’t just leave them all to care for themselves when I’m distracted with someone else!” She began, before pointing at all of them with a smile. “So, from now on, I’ll be everyone’s mommy! You’re all gonna wear your baby clothes 24/7, and I’ll take care of you all day!”

Silence fell across the room as they all took in what Kaede had said, before Touko finally spoke up. “W-What? I-I mean, that doesn't sound like it’d be awful, but I don't think that any of us could…”

“Well, wait just a moment.” Kirumi interrupted, seriously considering the offer. “Assuming you're all into the same things I am, being cared for like that would be great. In fact, I'm sure it's something all of us have dreamed of...besides, with all of us dressing like that, I'm sure that it would be far less embarrassing.”

“It does sound like a rather interesting idea.” Kyoko added, a faint smile forming on her face. And yet, that wasn’t the end of it for Kaede. No, Kyoko had another idea in mind. “But, you know… Wouldn’t it seem pretty unfair if we were the only ones in baby clothes? I mean, our ‘mommy’ here already has a onesie of her own…” She said, before walking over to the pianist and checking her diaper, feeling a noticeable squish that confirmed her suspicions. “And clearly, she’ll need diapers just like we do…” She said, her smile turning into more of a smirk.

“Oh, I'm sure that she will. In fact, when I found her earlier, her diaper was in an even worse state.” Celestia commented with an amused chuckle, prompting giggles from other girls in the room, and a blush to further spread across Kaede’s cheeks. “I for one support the idea that, if she's to care for all of us and make us wear such outfits all the time, she should do the same. Does anyone disagree?”

Nobody voiced any kind of dissent on the matter, everyone agreeing that these seemed to be rather fair terms. Everyone but Kaede, that was. “W-Wait, that wasn’t part of my plan…! I’m the mommy, I can’t be wearing baby clothes! That’s not how it works, right?”

However...none of them argued in favor of Kaede. Instead they all flashed what was either an excited smile or a mischievous smirk, letting her know their answers without them even saying anything. “I'd say it's agreed then.” Maki said, before lifting up the backpack Kaede had, the top opened and all the diapers visible. “I'd say it's time for one of us to change our ‘mommy’.”

Kaede blushed as everyone seemed to agree that this was the best course of action. Part of the reason she came up with this plan was so that she could assert that she wasn’t a baby herself, but clearly that wasn’t going to work anymore… With a sigh, Kaede decided to just stop fighting it, laying down on the ground and waiting for one of the girls to come change her.

Digging through the backpack and each of the packages, Maki smirked slightly while pulling out a pacifier. “This seems fitting for her~” She said, quickly popping it into Kaede’s mouth before taking each package out. “Now, which should she be changed into?”

Silence fell across the room once again...before this time being broken by an argument with every girl involved, all arguing that their package and kind should be the one used. After all, theirs was the cutest, and it should obviously be the one their mommy wears!

Kaede didn’t exactly appreciate the arguing, and decided to settle the matter herself by just reaching into her bag and picking one at random. And the one she picked just so happened to be Kirumi’s purple spiderweb diapers. Handing it to Maki, she laid back down, awkwardly sucking on her pacifier the whole time.

Many of the other girls pouted in response to this, but Kirumi gave the slightest hint of a smug smile. Meanwhile, Maki got to work, beginning to unbutton the onesie and untape the soaked diaper, placing it to the side as she got to work on cleaning Kaede up. “Something tells me we’ll need to get you a diaper pail…”

“I agree. We’ll also need to get her a crib and a changing table, so she can really enjoy the baby experience.” Kyoko commented on the side, smirking once more. “I’m sure we can find something that’s perfect for her~” Kyoko teased. Who exactly was supposed to be the mommy in this situation again?!

Maki went on to powder and tape a new diaper onto her, helping Kaede sit up right after. “I hope you're prepared for changes, mommy.” She said with a soft smirk. “With this many babies around, there will be some of all kinds…”

Kaede continued to awkwardly suck on her pacifier as Maki spoke to her, sitting up once the change was over and blushing. Taking the pacifier out of her mouth, she gave an awkward response. “T-Thank you for changing me, Maki…” She said. She certainly didn’t feel like the mommy she was supposed to be right now…

However, in spite of this, the mostly smiling faces of all the girls made her feel at least a little better. Without a doubt it'd be difficult to handle sometimes, but she was sure it could be plenty of fun too...as long as they were well behaved, at least...


End file.
